vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarrying
Back to Harvesting Quarrying Quarrying is the primary skill most chosen by Artificers. Artificers can specialize in Mineralogy and then learn the recipes needed for building houses, but it is the Harvester who has the skill in Quarrying that provides the much needed material for those homes. The Stonemason Hammer The Stonemason hammer is the only tool that can be used to harvest rock. If you did not receive your first Stonemason hammer after completing your introductory Harvesting Quest, simply return to the same Harvesting NPC and you can purchase one for no cost. These introductory quests should be available in almost every starting area and the Harvesting NPCs can be found in every major city, but if you are having trouble locating one, try speaking to a guard. After you have started raising you skill in Quarrying, it would be a good idea to start searching for an upgrade to your basic Stonemason hammer. You can find upgrades by speaking to Harvesting Supply Vendors or by purchasing them from players who can craft them. At this time, the Blacksmith is the only crafting profession that can create crafted harvesting tools. Chunks, Slabs and You When you begin harvesting stone, you should notice that the stone appears in your inventory in two quantities: Chunks & Slabs Chunks are small pieces of stone that are not a craftable resource. Slabs are a craftable resource used by Artificers This does not mean that you should throw away any chunks you receive! You can convert chunks to slabs by right clicking on a stack of 20 or more in your inventory. When you do this a small window will appear giving you a breakdown of the number of slabs you will receive and also the number of chunks that will be left over. Simply click Convert and the new material will show up in your inventory. Shards and Samples Too Again, when you harvest stone, you may find that you are occasionally rewarded with two quantities of gemstones: Shards and Samples. Shards are small pieces of gemstone that are not a craftable resource. Samples are a craftable resource used by primarily by Artificers, primarily Mineralogists As with other resources, you can convert your "useless" shards into a sample by right-clicking on a stack of 20 shards or more (100 shards = 5 slabs) in your inventory in order to receive full samples. Also slabs can stack up to 100 as well. You are never guaranteed to find a gemstone when quarrying. You simply have a chance to find one in any node that you harvest. Stone Resource Table Stone Stone is used by Artificers in Mineralology. Stones are harvested with a hammer. Like Metal, they can be found in dposits near rock walls. The full items are named slabs and the small parts are chunks. 20 chunks = 1 slab. Gems Gems are used by Artificers by Mineralologists. Gems can be found occasionally in stone deposits. The full item is called a sample, but it can be broken down into smaller usable parts called shards. Know Your Stone If you are going to be successful at harvesting stone and gems, you have to learn the different types of deposits that can be found. Your first tip that the rock you may be looking at is a stone resource is that it has the word "Mineral" in the name. No other resource has items named in this manner and remembering this could be important when spotting deposits from a distance. For example: Small Mineral Cluster will most likely provide you with Tier 1, e.g. Basalt Block and a chance for a Quartz Sample. The designating names are listed in the resource table above. Once you understand the naming process, you will be able to easily discern from a distance if a tree is too difficult for you to harvest. This becomes more important as you gain skill and have to adventure into more difficult areas to harvest new minerals. Category:Harvesting